The Snake Bitten Rose
by YunaMustang
Summary: Roses bloom into beautiful flowers; giving off an intoxicating scent and able to be any vibrant colour they want. However, beautiful as they may be, they are always damaged somehow, someway. It may not be so obvious at first, but you just have to look closer to see the damage the serpentine snake has left.
1. Lina

**I did SO much research before writing this. It was all done on the students during Tom Riddle's years in Hogwarts. I tried very hard to match up the dates, and I think I did a relatively good job. One thing though, students like Mulciber, Lestrange, Avery, Nott, and Rosier I had to give first names to, only because none was listed on the sites. Lestrange I simply gave him the name of Rabastan, which makes sense since the Rabastan in HP time could have been named after his grandfather (or was it great granfather...?) Anyways! I really enjoyed writing this first chapter, and I can't wait to write more, but it's almost 5 in the morning and I need sleep. Anywho, the first few chapters will be a sort of... 'summary' for the first few years in Hogwarts, up until the crucial year. I really hope you enjoy it! Please, please tell me what you think!**

The summer before Rosalina Carlisle-Ainsworth's first year at Hogwarts was filled with busy days and busy nights. Her family was very well known and very wealthy- in the Muggle World and in the Wizarading World. The Carlisles- her father's side- were Pureblood entrepreneurs, taking their business adventures into the Muggle World after having seen their success in the Wizarding World, and quickly established a name for themselves. The Ainsworths- her mother's side- stayed strictly in the Wizarding World due to their Pureblood views on Muggles until Rosalina's grandmother ventured off into the writing career and established a stronghold for her children and grandchildren in the Muggle World.

Rosalina's father, Vincent, came from old money, and raised his daughter to be a perfect, proper girl. When he attended Hogwarts, he was sorted in Ravenclaw and graduated top of his class. Her mother, Caitria, was a beautiful Irish woman and always, strictly told her daughter about the evils of Muggles, and the disgusting Mudbloods, Blood Traitors, and Halfbloods, and how to not associate with them. She was-obviously- in Slytherin during her days in Hogwarts. Now her father was busy with his business adventures, and her mother was a model and writer for the Daily Prophet.

Rosalina's days before Hogwarts were spent attending literature, piano, history, potions, and violin lessons. There were days when her parents would take her to one of their fellow Purebloods' home and she'd play with the children, or sit and listen to the adults talk. Her nights were either spent curled in bed reading, or going to galas with her parents.

When the letter had arrived from Hogwarts, Rosalina was thrilled, immediately wanting to go to the Malfoy's so she could tell Abraxas- her childhood friend- that she was finally going to attend Hogwarts with him.

Most of her friends were a year or two older than her, but Rosalina didn't mind. Abraxas was her closest friend, and she adored the older boy like he was her brother.

Sitting atop her trunk, beaming brightly, Rosalina looked up at her mother, "Mummy, when are we to leave? I want to sit with Abraxas and his friends on the train!"

"Be patient, Rose. You'll see Abraxas soon, and I'm sure he'll save you a seat in his compartment." Caitria's rich accent filled the room as she was rearranging the flowers in a vase before her.

Roaslina huffed and slouched, glaring at the floor before her. If they didn't leave soon, she wouldn't be able to sit with Abraxas, and if she wasn't able to sit with him she may have to sit with… with a _Mudblood_. Or even a Halfblood or Blood Traitor!

"Rosalina! Respectable girls do _not_ slouch!"

"Yes, Daddy!" Rosalina straightened up immediately as her father stepped in the room, his dark eyes criticizing her. "Well, we best be off. You don't want to miss the train, now do you, dear?"

*.*

"Oh, Abraxas! I'm just so exicted!"

Rosalina was practically bouncing up and down in her seat as she sat across from the blonde boy. Another boy was in the compartment with them, and his name was Rabastan Lestrange. He was a third year, where Abraxas was a second year. Both boys were in Slytherin, and Rosalina hoped and prayed to Merlin she would be in Slytherin too. Lestrange was a very nice and funny boy, and she was fond of him already.

Abraxas laughed, smiling at the girl across from him, "I know you are, Rosalina. You'll love it, whoever doesn't is just fooling themselves. Just remember. Don't bother with the Gryffindors. They're a lot of idiots who will try to take advantage of you, my petal."

Rosalina let out a soft giggle, her finger twirling her brilliant blonde hair as a blush began to rise to her cheeks.

"Oh, Tom, there you are."

Looking up when she heard Lestrange's voice, Rosalina's blush seemed to heat her cheeks even more as she saw another boy walk into the compartment and sit beside Abraxas.

The boy- Tom was it?- was very handsome, and Abraxas seemed to pale in comparison to this boy. The way his black hair was slicked perfectly, parted to the side. The way his dark chocolate eyes looked at Rabastan before looking at Rosalina herself. The way his Slytherin robes seemed to be so neatly pressed and perfectly draped over his body. The way his pretty pink lips moved as he talked…

"Oi, Rosey, you okay? Tom was talking to you."

Rosalina jumped, feeling Abraxas touch her knee. "Oh! Oh, sorry, I sort of… spaced. Sorry!" Her blush returned, staining her perfect porcelain cheeks pink.

A sort of smirk tugged at the corner of Tom's lips as he looked at the younger girl before him. "I asked you who you were, little girl."

_Little girl?_ Who did this boy think he was?! Obviously we wasn't a wealthy Pureblood, seeing as how she had never met him once in her life. And besides, what kind of name was Tom? It was boring! He had no right to address her in such a way. _Daddy will surely hear about this…_

"I don't believe I should introduce myself to you because you are rude, and do not know how to address a proper lady." Rosalina said sharply, sticking her nose in the air and turning her angry eyes away from him.

A snort sounded in front of her, and she glared at Abraxas as he struggled not to laugh.

"Oh, trust me. I do know how to address a proper lady, but since I do not see one here I have no reason to."

Rosalina's blonde curls snapped in his direction, her eyes fiery as she glared at him. "What are you? A Halfblood? Or are you a _Mudblood_? Sorry, but I do not associate myself with either. My blood is too pure for me to waste my time!" She was red in the face with anger as she saw how her words did not affect him. Quite the opposite really, he just smirked!

"You have quite the temper don't you, little girl?"

"Abraxas, why are you allowing him to _sit_ so close to you? You may get germs."

Abraxas was leaning back in his seat, a very amused look on his face as he watched his little petal get all flustered and frustrated at his mate. Lestrange also had the same look on his face as he watched the two.

"You boys are so… _Ugh!_"

Rosalina stomped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes were glaring out the window when she heard the Tom boy speak again, "My, my, you are quite the spoiled little brat, aren't you?"

"Alright, Tom. I think that's enough." Abraxas said with a chuckle. "Rose, just tell him your name."

Steel grey eyes flicked to Abraxas defiantly, then back out the window again.

Leaning forwards, Abraxas gently touched her knee, "For me, my petal?"

Rosalina blushed as she looked down at his hand, then reluctantly looked at the boy named Tom. "How do you do? My name is Rosalina."

Tom eyed her, his dark brown eyes slowly looking over her face before looking back into her grey eyes, "I like Lina better. I'm Tom Riddle."

*.*

"Rosalina Carlisle-Ainsworth."

Rosalina blushed as she heard the murmurs arise as Professor Dumbledore read her name off the parchment in his hand. She knew people were either recognizing her name, or gossiping about how long it was.

"U-Um… I prefer to go by Ainsworth." She muttered as she walked up to the Sorting Hat.

Dumbledore smiled down at her, his blue eyes twinkling with light, before placing the hat on her head.

"_Well, well. Quite the brain we have here. Not necessarily in intellect, but your personalities. How conflicting they are. You harbor many traits, and find it hard to control them at times. Very impulsive indeed, but very brave. However, Gryffindor will not suit you. No, no. You're very loyal to yourself, aren't you? Very seldom do you put your loyalty in anyone else, so Hufflepuff is a no. You're not the brightest witch, but I do sense a very strong intellect in certain aspects of magic, and outside of magic too. Yes, Ravenclaw will do you well._"

Rosalina began to panic. Ravenclaw? No. She just couldn't be sorted in Ravenclaw. _No, not Ravenclaw. My life will be ruined… so, so ruined. Mummy will hate me, Daddy will expect so much from me… I'll go mad!_

"_Mad, you say?_" Rosalina gasped upon hearing the hat respond to her thoughts, "_I can see it here, in your head, that Ravenclaw is the place for you. Now Slytherin, that is the house that will destroy you. You will be seduced by those around you, wanting to be just like them. No, no, Ravenclaw is for you, my dear._"

_Please, please, please, not Ravenclaw. I'll be miserable. I'll go mad!_

"_In the end, child, it is your fate. I decide that fate for you_…"

Rosalina was near tears. If she was placed in Ravenclaw, she'd be around Mudbloods and Halfbloods and Blood Traitors. She wouldn't be around her friends, her fellow Purebloods. She'd be letting her mother down and giving her father a reason as to expect high marks from her. No… if she's placed in Ravenclaw she'd… she'd…

"SLYTHERIN!"

Rosalina gasped, her eyes widening as she heard the Sorting Hat shout where he was sorting her. A large smile appeared on her face as she felt Dumbledore pull the hat off her head, and she jumped down off the stool and ran to the Slytherin Table.

The applause around her was barely heard as she sat beside Tom Riddle. She smiled across the table at Abraxas, and when she glanced at Tom she saw him smirking at her.

"Well done. You're in the right house, Ainsworth." He spoke in a low, quiet tone to her. "I can see so much happening now that you're here."

Rosalina blushed before turning her head away from him, "I don't speak to anyone who isn't a Pureblood." Her eyes fell onto Dumbledore as he placed the hat on another students head. His eyes met hers, and she saw the twinkling blue light fade as he looked upon her with worry.

*.*

At the request of her father, and after taking exams, Rosalina was taking second year Potions and History of Magic. Normally, it was not something done, but after Headmaster Dippet tested Rosalina, he allowed her to take Potions and History of Magic with the Second Years instead of being with her fellow First Years.

It was already a month into the term, and Rosalina couldn't be happier. She's made new friends; Alphard Black- a First Year boy who always looked unkempt but excelled in his Charms class, Orman Mulciber- a quiet, bookworm of a boy in his First Year who only really opened up when he was just with Slytherins, and Walburga Black- Alphard's older sister in her Second Year were among her closest friends. She had met them all before, but never talked to them before attending Hogwarts.

Rosalina was quick to learn that Walburga was a bully, but only towards those who truly deserved it. She tormented the Mudbloods and Bloodtraitors, and she always reeked havoc on the Gryffindors. Rosalina would join in on occasion, but whenever someone told on her, the adults never believed them.

Rosalina portrayed a sweet, pure, innocent girl to her professors. She already was becoming Slughorn's second favorite- his favorite being the Riddle boy. All of her professors, even ones she didn't have, adored her and thought that she couldn't hurt a fly. Rosalina couldn't mock them more if she tried.

Around her fellow Slytherins, she was herself. Her pompous, malicious, devious self. She was beautifully wonderful in the eyes of the Slytherins. Everyone in Slytherin knew who Rosalina Ainsworth was, what she was capable of, and the fact that she was truly sweet to those close to her. Even those she didn't know she was nice to, until she found out their blood wasn't pure, or they crossed her some way.

Really, Rosalina wasn't that terrible of person, she was nice when she wanted to be, but she was the very epitome of a Slytherin student.

Rosalina was running late to Potions, and it was a double Potions day, meaning she'd get in even more trouble. She had yet to be late since classes started, and now as she ran down the empty halls, heart pounding, Rosalina was fighting back tears.

She burst through the doors, huffing as she stood back at the door. A blush burned her cheeks as everyone's heads turned towards her.

"Miss, Ainsworth. Lovely for you to join us." Slughorn smiled at her, winking as if tell her she wouldn't be punished.

"Sorry… I was in the library returning a book." She shyly walked over to the group of students, standing at the back. Her small form was hidden by the slightly taller Second Years.

"Right, where was I? Ah, yes. You will be brewing the Alihosty Draught and directions will be found on page thirty-three of your textbooks. You have the remainder of the class to produce a perfect Draught. You know your partners, now off you go!"

Rosalina stood awkwardly as the other students hurried to their stations. Partners? They hadn't been assigned partners…

"You're my partner, Ainsworth."

Her grey eyes glared up at Riddle as he stood in front of her. "I most certainly will not work with you, Riddle."

"Why? Afraid to admit I'm far more skilled at brewing potions than you are?" Riddle's signature smirk quirked his lips up.

"Oh, shut up, Riddle." Rosalina stormed off to the supply cabinet, already knowing what to get since she's made the Alihosty Draught before.

After juggling the ingredient in her arms, she walked over to the station that Riddle was waiting at. Carefully she set down each jar, each vial on the wood surface and quickly began telling Riddle what was to be done.

"I know, Ainsworth. I've brewed this potion before."

The two worked in silence until their Draught was done, and after Slughorn tested the Draught on a willing student, he deemed it perfect.

"Well done, Tom. And well done Miss Rosalina! Two perfect pupils!"

Rosalina blushed and smiled proudly. The hairs on her neck stood up as she heard Riddle whisper to her, "I still like Lina better."

*.*

"All alone in the library, Ainsworth?"

Rosalina looked up at the person with such a silky smooth voice. She never really noticed before… but Riddle was tall for his age. He loomed over her as she sat down, his dark eyes looking down at her.

"That's sort of the point of a library, Riddle. To be alone and study. Now, if you don't mind I don't want to associate with a filthy Halfblood unless absolutely necessary." Her eyes glanced back down at the book before her, and soon gasped as the book was ripped from her hands.

Rosalina's grey eyes snapped up, and she whimpered upon seeing Riddle pointing his wand at her, leaning down with one hand resting on the arm of her chair.

"Listen to me, _Ainsworth_, you should do well to learn more about those who you call filthy. You may come from a strong pureblood family, but the blood of Salazar Slytherin runs through my veins. I am more _pure_ than you. If anyone is filthy, it is _you_." Riddle hissed into her face, his wand dug into her chin.

Rosalina's eye were wide with fear. Was he being honest? Was he truly an heir of Salazar Slytherin? He sure did have the black hair and dark eyes…

Would he hurt her? She was always taught to not draw your wand unless you have full intentions on using it. What was he going to do to her?

"Get away fro-"

"It's time I taught you a lesson, Ainsworth." His eyes seemed to flash red with sick pleasure as he glared down at her shaking form. A sick smirk stretched his lips, "_Silencio_. _Crucio_."

Rosalina's body erupted in excruciating pain, her mouth wide open in a silent scream. Her body thrashed and kicked in the chair, pinned down by Riddle. The pain was too much, too much. Tears spilled freely from her eyes that were squeezed shut. Never has Rosalina experience such pain.

She mouthing screamed words to him, silently begging him to stop.

The pain ended abruptly, but she still experienced painful tremors. A sob left her lips, and she looked up at him, tears staining her face, "H-How could you? You heartle-"

"_Crucio._"

A scream began to leave her lips, but was smothered by his hand as he pressed it roughly against her mouth.

Rosalina didn't know what scared her more. The fact that he had used an Unforgivable… or the sadistic enjoyment that shone in his red tinted eyes.

He lifted the curse, and leaned down close to her, his voice hissing in her ear, "Know this, Ainsworth. You're pathetic mocking of my blood will end tonight. I am above you, and you're nothing but a stuck-up Pureblood. If you chose to stay by my side, you can expect great things from yourself. If you chose to be my adversary, you will experience worse pain than you have just felt."

His thin, long finger ran across her cheek, collected the tears. She watched as Riddle raised his finger to his mouth, his tongue slithering out from between his lips and licking the wetness from his finger.

Rosalina shivered in terror as his eyes rose to hers, their sadistic glint devouring her. She looked away, not wanting those piercing dark eyes to devour her anymore. When she dared to look back, Riddle was gone, and she was alone once more…

*.*

Rosalina was seated between Acton Nott and Abraxas at dinner. The events that had taken place in the library hours ago no longer haunted her. Her eyes fell upon Riddle as he sat across from her, reading and slowly eating. His eyes rose from the book in his hand and connected with her. Rosalina felt her lips turn up in a smirk, and soon Riddle's lips matched her.

"Ah, Miss Ainsworth."

Rosalina tilted her head to the side, raising an eyebrow to Riddle before turning her attention to Professor Dumbledore as he stood behind her. Before she turned, however, she caught sight of Riddle's smirk taking a slightly darker twist.

"Professor?"

"I was wondering if you had that essay that was due yesterday. I gave you an extension till dinner today, and well, it's dinnertime."

"Really, Professor? I truly had no idea." Rosalina could sense the smirk on Riddle's lips.

Dumbledore looked slightly taken aback by her response, "… You do realize you will receive a failing mark for the essay, and I will have to give you detention, Miss Rosalina."

"Oh, I understand perfectly, Professor." Rosalina turned back to the table, but looked over her shoulder at Dumbledore as we began to walk, "And Professor, it's Lina."

**This story is going to explain how Tom became so hatful towards Muggles and the blood impurities. It may not be explained in this chapter, but it will very soon.**


	2. Pillar

**I'm getting on a schedule to get chapters out (for all my stories) on a more regular basis. So, please bare with me whilst I try and get my shit together. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think!**

"Lina, come here."

Rosalina looked up from her coursework and sighed softly, "What now, Tom?" She got up from her laying position on the floor and walked over to the older boy sitting at a desk.

The two of them were alone in the Slytherin Common Room, the rest of Slytherin House either at dinner or home for the Winter Holidays. Lina and Tom had formed a strong bond ever since the night he had used the Curciatus Curse on her. Lina had changed as well. She was still stuck up and overly snobbish, but she had placed all her loyalty and attention in Tom. He had become the pillar that holds her up, and he was holding her up for his own person gain.

"See that spider?" Tom's eyes flicked to the stone wall, where a small, black spider was cautiously making its way closer and closer to the ceiling. "Torture it."

The eleven year old girl eyed the older boy hesitantly, "Why?"

"I want to see if you have the guts to do so." Tom's voice was void of any emotion or meaning. He spoke monotonously towards her, and his eyes went back down to the Runes book laying on the desk.

"O-Okay…" Lina scrambled back to the pile of books and coursework laid out on the floor, grabbed her wand, and walked back to Tom. As she raised her wand, pointing it at the spider, Tom stopped her.

"You should never leave your wand like that. It should be on your person at all times." His eyes were still on the book before him, his voice still as hollow.

"Oh… right." Lina bit her tongue determinedly, staring the spider down as it stopped its climb to the ceiling. "_Crucio_."

The small girl's grey eyes widened as the spider fell to the table, twitching in pain as the curse bore down on the small insect. She didn't dare lift the curse until Tom said so. This was a game; a game to see if Lina was truly loyal to Tom. He had done this often, telling her to do something and waiting to see if she does, and how skillfully, how long she'll do whatever it is he told her to. Normally Lina would wait until Tom told her to stop. If she had been torturing a poor insect or animal that crossed their path, she was relentless. Tom would always see, _love_ that sparkle of sadistic joy the eleven year old girl got from torturing the living thing under her control.

"That is enough, Lina. Well done." Tom smirked at her as she ended the curse. A cute smirk lit her face as she saw the dead spider. "Look at that, little rose. You killed it."

"I did, didn't I?" Lina said proudly, smiling brilliantly.

"Now, go finish your coursework. I doubt Professor Slughorn will give you an extension."

"But he _adores_ me. I'm his precious little _prodigy_. You're just _jealous_." Lina giggled and walked back to her books and papers, but was stopped abruptly as Tom painfully grabbed her arm.

"Watch your tongue, Rosalina." His dark eyes were flooded with anger, causing the beautifully dark brown depth to be nearly black.

"S-Sorry, Tom."

As he let her go, he huffed and stomped, almost childishly, back to the desk before grabbing the book and slumping onto one of the couches. Lina winced as the couch scrapped against the stone floor with the force of Tom sitting down. Her grey eyes lowered in a sad manner as she sat down on the cold floor.

_I hate upsetting Tom__…__ Not because he may hurt me__…__ but because when he__'__s mad or upset it means I__'__ve hurt him__…_

Lina's thin, small fingers flipped through the books before her absently. All thoughts were on Tom Riddle now, so finishing her coursework was very unlikely. In the time she's come to know Tom- the short time from the Sorting till now, Winter Holidays- Lina has learned so many things about the older boy. He was well liked and respected, by teachers and students. A few of the students didn't like him because he had such high marks, but really there was no reason as to why no one would like him. He kept to himself, either working on coursework or tucked away in the library reading or studying about ancient wizards or higher level spells and potions. He was a well mannered boy, which was odd since he was raised in a _Muggle_ orphanage.

Lina held strong pity for Tom Riddle. A great young wizard like him having to live with Muggles? It was terrible. He should have family to go home to after term. A _Wizarding_ family. However, as much as Lina pitied the boy for his upbringing, he showed no signs of being completely unhappy with his situation. Tom had confided in her that he hated living at the orphanage, and that Hogwarts was his true home, but he didn't need anyone's pity, for he found ways to use magic without being caught- by the head _warden_ and the Ministry.

Sighing, Lina tried to focus on her coursework, but her grey eyes slid to Tom as he laid on the couch. She looked at the abandoned book on his stomach, watching it rise and fall with the steady breaths he took. _He__'__s fallen asleep__…_

Lina smiled and climbed onto the couch beside him, their work equally abandoned as she curled into his side.

"Goodnight, Tom."

That night as Lina slept, she dreamt of being alone. All alone in a field of snow, trying to find her way to others who would keep her warm. Her mother was no where in sight, which truly frightened Lina as she fell to her knees crying and screaming out for someone to come find her. Her father, very much like her mother, was not in sight either. Lina was use to not having her father around much, but she still felt deeply upset by him not coming to her rescue. As she cried, her hot, clear tears mixing with the cold, white snow, she didn't notice the figure that began making its way over to her, or the fact that the snow was slowing to a stop.

She didn't notice until the soft touch of warmth graced her cheeks. As she opened her weary eyes, she saw the snow had stopped falling and the bright sun had come out, melting away the snow around her. In front of her stood a figure, a body. Her small hand reached out to touch the person in front of her who was so brilliant to have chased the snow away and cast the gentle sun onto her.

Flowers bloomed around her as she grabbed the hand of the person in front of her, their face becoming clear.

Tom…

He smiled at her, pulling her to her feet, and just as soon as he pulled her to her feet, the small girl smirked at him. The flower filled field began to decay and turn to barren earth as the two held hands. Lina felt all the love, energy, and power draining from the flowers and pouring deliciously into herself. She was growing stronger, becoming addicted to the feel. She wanted more. _More_ Her grey eyes turned to look at the boy before her, a cruel smirk stretching across her young features.

This boy was her pillar, holding her up for his own personal gain. In the same fashion as Tom held Lina up for his own gain, Lina did the very same. She allowed Tom to hold her high, only wanting nothing more than suck him dry of everything he had. His energy, his power, his soul. She wanted it all.

As she began to drain Tom of all he had to unwillingly offer, the now barren field around her only grew black, and her pillar- Tom- began to crumble. Lina's body began to fall, fall down to the black void bellow her. She tried to grab hold of Tom's crumbling form, her once strong pillar, but she only fell faster, faster until she was engulfed by the black void that had once had the sun shinning across the snowy plans to save her.


	3. The Kill

**Here's another chapter. With each year, we are getting into the more darker aspects of Tom and Lina, both of their dark personalities affecting the other.**

"Are you seriously reading through that book again, Tom?"

Rosalina walked up behind Tom Riddle and pulled at his hair, smirking as his eyes snapped from the text in front of him to glare at her. "Don't touch me."

"I'm having a conversation with you and you aren't even paying any attention to me." Lina pouted and walked around the couch to sit beside him. "I know you're obsessed with your lineage, but honestly. You can tone it down a bit. You haven't been to dinner since we arrived."

It was the second week of Lina's second year at Hogwarts, and Tom's third. Lina was surprised when she saw Tom on the train a week before. He had grown some, and his face was beginning to slowly thin out. She knew he had to return to the orphanage for the summer. Lina felt sad for Tom; He hated the place, hated being around Muggles- which she didn't blame him- so she offered for him to come to her home for the summer, but Headmaster Dippet and her parents shot down the suggestion quickly.

"_We are traveling, Rosalina. We can't have an orphan boy tagging along with us."_

_ "That's right, Rose. You'll see your friend once you go back to Hogwarts."_

During the summer Lina's home lessons picked back up, but she and her parents spent most of their time in Paris. She was told they were going for a vacation, but she knew better. They went to Paris for business reasons; Her father wanting to expand his business industry and her mother wanting to dig up some dirt on the local celebrity witches and wizards for the Daily Prophet. Lina's time in Paris was spent doing lessons, and minimal sightseeing and shopping. She was very ecstatic when she boarded the Hogwarts Express, ready to see her friends and learn more about magic. Naturally she thought about Tom Riddle all summer. It must have been horrid for him to have to spend his summers with those nasty Muggles. He sure would be happy to be back at Hogwarts.

The remaining of her first year Lina had been attached to Tom by the hip. They were good friends, though Tom would never admit it, and they spent their time studying together, discussing the current happenings in the Ministry, or even practicing spells and looking up potions they hadn't learned in Potions class. Lina always enjoyed her time spent with Tom, even if it was in silence.

"Now who isn't paying attention?"

Lina snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Tom's bitterly sarcastic voice. "Sorry…" Beautifully porcelain cheeks turned a bright pink as grey eyes met dark chocolate eyes. "What were you saying?"

"I was asking you why you felt the need to pull my hair." His dark eyes narrowed into slits at her, their threatening depths barely causing the young girl to flinch.

She knew this game. Tom would put on a cold and cruel front, the silent threat of danger in his eyes, but he hardly ever acted on this. Lina was the only person Tom put up with and didn't lash out at all the time. She could do something childish like pull his hair or throw a temper tantrum, and all he'd do was glare and wait for her childish moment to be over. Normally, he'd say some rude remark towards her, but he never truly lashed out in anger and violence unless she 'deserved it,' meaning she messed something up that was crucial to him.

"Because you weren't paying any attention to me, silly." Her bright smile caused him to sigh. "Why don't you ever smile, Tom?"

Tom looked taken aback by her question. It had literally come from nowhere, "I… There's nothing to smile about."

Lina's eyes softened with an unspoken sadness, "You're alive, isn't that something to smile about?"

Tom scoffed, turning his dark eyes down to the old, tattered book lying in his lap, "Don't be so childish, Lina."

Silence fell between the two young magic wielding children as Tom delved back into the world of his ancestor- Salazar Slytherin. He had begun searching for his heritage in his first year, going through books and tomes to find out anything he could about his family. It was on a dark, quiet night well past midnight and curfew that Tom was in the library searching for clues when he found the major one he had never expected to find. He was related to the great Salazar Slytherin. He had found his mother's lineage- a woman from a Pureblood family- and that led him to Slytherin- after months of searching. Now his time was spent searching for his father's lineage, but his search never led him anywhere. So far, there were no Riddles in any of the tomes or books he looked through.

Lina would spend some nights with him helping him in his search. Tom waned so desperately to prove he wasn't a Halfblood. He wanted to find his father's family- a Pureblood family like his mother's- and wanted to force Lina to apologize and kiss his arse and feet for daring to call him a Halfblood. There were plenty of Pureblood families that weren't well known, or not even known at all. The Riddle family had to be one of those not known Pureblood families.

They just had to be…

*.*

"Oi, Tom. What did Dumbledore want?"

Lina was standing beside Abraxas, waiting for Tom just outside of the Transfigurations classroom. She had met up with the boy since the three of them were on the Hogsmeade fieldtrip with Professor Slughorn to get some ingredients for their next potion. When Lina had met up with Abraxas, he had told her that Professor Dumbledore held Tom back after class let out.

"Just wanted to talk." Tom said briskly as he walked by the two. Seeing that the young second year girl and the third year boy hadn't moved, Tom turned impatiently, "Well? Are you coming?"

"Yes!" Lina skipped towards Tom and smiled as he began walking once.

As the trio walked towards the Great Hall- the meeting place for their Potions class to leave for the field trip- Lina noticed the tensed and aloof aura of Tom. His mind was elsewhere, and she had no doubts that it was caused by whatever Professor Dumbledore had talked to him about. That damn oaf. Always butting in and angering her poor Tom. She really couldn't stand the old man. Not because Tom didn't like him, but because he treated all the Slytherins with disdain, and he tried to _save_ Lina by offering to sign her up for certain school clubs and activities, and he always has something rude and cryptic to say about Tom whenever she wasn't with him. He was just a meddlesome old man who needed to know when to leave things alone.

"Lina?"

"Hmm? Oh, so sorry. I was thinking." Lina giggled as she looked at Abraxas.

The third year boy chuckled, "Slughorn assigned you, me and Tom as a group. We have to get a jar of fairy wings, a single belladonna plant and three horned slugs. Slughorn said we can find the belladonna at Dogweed and Deathcap. The fairy wings and horned slugs can be found at Nigal's Ingredients."

"How are we supposed to pay for it?" Lina asked, flicking her blonde hair off her shoulder.

"Apparently Slughorn had already went down and paid for it all. He says this is supposed to be a 'stimulating lesson on finding and buying ingredients.' Silly bloke he is." Abraxas shook his head and looped his arm through Lina's, "Shall we go, Mademoiselle?"

Lina giggled and pulled on Tom's arm, looping hers through his so the three of them were linked together, "Let's go, Tom!"

The class made their way towards Hogsmeade, Slughor leading the way. He said a few words and told them to meet back at the entrance before sending them off. As the trio began walking, Lina's eyes were darting around the beautiful, snowy village. She had heard rumors from the older kids about how beautiful and wonderful the village was, but seeing it firsthand had taken her breath away. There were shops, inns, little stalls for vendors, even houses a ways back. Lina couldn't wait until her third year for the weekend trips here.

"Maybe we can go to the candy shop after we get our ingredients?" Lina suggested, pulling the boys' arms closer to her.

"Slughorn said not to go anywhere besides where we can the ingredients. It's not a good idea. We may get in trouble." Abraxas shook his head and led them into the herbology shop- Dogweed and Deathcap.

The aroma of different plants washed over Lina as she stepped in. Her grey eyes looked around the small, crowded shop. There weren't many people in the shop, rather it was crowded due to the amount of plant pots littered all over the place. Whilst the young witch was ogling over the amount of plants and flowers and herbs, Tom had walked over to the store owner.

"We're here to get Belladonna for Professor Slughorn's Potions class." His voice was sickly sweet, a fake smile stretched over his lips as he talked to the store owner.

"Ah, yes! You're the first ones to come and pick up something." The rounded woman scurried away and soon came back with a belladonna flower. "Here you go, my boy!"

Lina noticed the way Tom's eyebrow twitched, and she stifled a laugh as he forced another smile to the woman, "Thank you very much."

As the trio walked out of the store, Abraxas and Lina let out loud laughs, "Bloody hell, Tom. Could you have been any more polite and nice to that woman?"

"Tch…" Tom rolled his eyes and stepped away from the laughing duo.

"You look so creepy when you smile, Tom." Lina skipped up to him, wrapping her arms around the one that wasn't holding the flower.

"Get off me, Lina." Tom growled as he jerked his arm away from her.

Lina giggled, "Oh, come off it, Tom."

*.*

After having gotten the other two ingredients, Tom decided they would go to the bookshop Tomes and Scrolls. Abraxas had protested, saying they would get in trouble if Slughorn found out, but was quickly silenced when Tom's wand was being pressed into his neck.

Tom was currently running his fingers over the worn, tattered bindings of books that have been through many years. Abraxas was standing near the door, keeping watch in case Slughorn came by. Lina was following silently behind Tom, trying to read the runes on the books.

"Here…" Tom whispered softly. He pulled a rather worn book from the shelf, his thin fingers gently caressing over the cover of the book, muttering softly under his breath words that Lina did not understand. "Come, Lina. Our business is done here." Tom tucked the book into his black coat, concealing it from the clerk.

When Tom and Lina walked to the front where Abraxas was, they heard Abraxas in a heated conversation- more like an argument- with the bookstore clerk. "It's a matter of purity. You're not pure, thus you are a lowly beetle in my view."

"Brax? What's going on?" Lina stepped up beside Abraxas, ready to defend him in a second.

"This bloke here is a _Mudblood_." Abraxas sneered, his steel grey eyes narrowed into a glare at the dirtied clerk.

"Really?" Lina glared at the clerk, "You're not deserving of magic you filthy creature."

Tom stood back, watching the two Purebloods harass the man. He found it intriguing and amusing how Lina could switch personalities so quickly when it came to blood impurities.

"Hey, Brax. What do you say we teach this pathetic man a lesson, hmm?" Lina raised her wand, pointing it at the cowering clerk. "_Crucio_."

The word fell from her lips so easily, as if she'd been saying it her whole life. For a twelve year old to be so familiar with the curse could only mean dark things…

The clerk fell to the floor, crying out and thrashing in pain. Abraxas waved his wand, a silencing charm fell over the man. The clerk's mouth was open in silent screams, his body tensing and twitching as the pain cursed through his veins. Tom watched as the enjoyment of torture was written over Lina's face and shining in her eyes. Her eyes were wide with the thrill of watching someone suffer under her wand, a pink flush colored her cheeks. She looked like a beautiful madwoman in the throes of ecstasy as her wand tortured, knowing it was her doing that caused this man so much pain.

"I don't think he understands what filth he is." Lina lifted the curse, her grey eyes locked on the man on the floor. "There is one place for filthy creatures like you, and that death." Lina let out a manic giggle, her cheeks turning pinker, her eyes taking on a more deranged glaze as she raised her wand once more, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

A green light shot from the tip of Lina's wand, and once it hit the store clerk, his body went rigid, and the life in his eyes faded.

Tom stood back, watching as the twelve year old girl laughed at the dead man before her, watching the thirteen year old boy laugh softly with the girl. Something struck within Tom, causing him to realize just how sadistically mad the small girl before him was. A slow smirk made its way on Tom's lips, and a plan slowly began to form within his head.

This little girl- however annoying she could be- would be a great asset for him. He had never used the forbidden Killing Curse on a human, but seeing her use it made the wheels within his mind begin to turn. Lina was very much like him, despising those lower than him. Her view on Muggle-borns was one of absolute repulsiveness. She hated those with dirty, common blood and valued those with pure blood above everyone. She wasn't wrong in her beliefs, Tom came to realize. Mudbloods weren't deserving of magic. They were filthy Muggles who just _happened _to have magic within them. Muggles… Muggles were filthy beings who needed to be controlled, but the Ministry was too weak to take control over the non-magic folk in the world.

"We better go." Abraxas' urgent voice pulled Tom from his deep thoughts, reminding him that they had best not be there when the body was found.

"Right, let's meet up at the entrance. Slughorn and the others may already be there." Tom grabbed Lina's hand and pulled her away from the lifeless body of the clerk.

Lina's grey eyes were glazed over with sadistic, cruel joy. She blindly followed Tom, her mind too filled with cruel triumph to register where her legs were taking her. Something had torn within Lina, causing her great pain, but that pain was nothing compared to the rush she had gotten when he watched the life leave that man's eyes. She may be a simple child, but she knew she was destined for something above everyone else. This was her calling- ridding the world of pitiful Mudbloods, those unworthy to wield magic. This was her calling, and it started with the kill.


End file.
